This study will determine the intravenous infusion rate of r-activated protein C and plasma concentration of APC that reduces markers of activated coagulation in patients with hereditary protein C deficiency. The study will determine the pharmacokinetics of rAPC in hereditary protein C deficient patients and determine the safety of 24-hour rAPC infusions.